fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Walker
Summary Owen Is a Character in SuperNatural Firstly serving as an Antagonist in the Central POV, then to Protagonist & Supporting Character in the California POV. During early parts of the Verse he served as a Serial Killer Character due to his Constant Trauma about the Impersonator, then turning into a Protagonist ever since the creature’s Death. Owen is quite a Dangerous Character as even though his traumas were done, His Locked Up rage can sometimes Leak out such as his Rampages on those who have wronged him to a high level. Personality Days After the Impersonator’s Death he is seemingly and slowly making progress into refreshing his Humanity, Now he seems more calm than before and almost-Easy to Anger, probably because There have been lots of Crimes with him Somewhat/Slightly involved In Los Angeles. While in usual he seems slightly more calm and Approachable like His Brother Wyatt. At Other times when messing around around the Country he usually Races or Do Stunts to feel the Adrenaline as his new like. He seems to be quite unhesitant to participate in a Mini-game, Mission, or Heist Similar to his brother, However he does follow his Morals into not immediately killing victims rather only when they Counter-Attack. Appearance Owen Wears a T-shirt with a White & Red colour Pallet, the upper area of the shirt is White while the lower area of the shirt is Red and the Amount Of shirt space for the Two colours are balanced (A.K.A. Resembling The Canadian Flag, even having a Maple Leaf splitting into inverted colours as it is located between both White & Red areas), there are 3 Noticeable Thin Lines horizontally streaking across the end of the shirt. He has a Jacket with the Same colour of his Shirt but in casually and Differently he wraps the sleeves of his jacket slightly higher from his waist, around the stomach Area. He wears Darkish-Blue Jeans and Black & White Shoes, He has a chain-Line wrapped around his Left Leg (Somewhere between the Knee & Foot). He has a Bandage wrapping around his head in a diagonal way covering his Right eye (As his right eye was Ripped off during the “Athos Incident”.), Another strange Detail is that according to Owen himself he can see the world like an average Two-Eyed human being even though his right eye is completely Gone. He seems slightly Slender but similar to Niko he can still put up a fist Fight. He has Dark-Brown Hair. Personal Stats Alignment: Lawful Neutral (Previously), Inbetween Neutral Good and Chaotic Good Name: Owen Christopher Morrow, Rust (Trucker Nickname) Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Truck Driver, Los Angeles Crew Member, Forsaken SC Member Occupation: Heist Crew Member, Facility UBN-44 VIP, Forsaken SC Member Height: 5’10 Likes: , Truck-Driving, C.B. Radios, Tailgating, Helicopters, Adrenaline, Forklifts Fears: Insects (Bees, Red Ants, Wasps, Beetles, Etc.), Claustrophobic Status: Alive Phone Number: (800) 015-235-14 Kill Count: 147 (Humans/Gang Members/Criminals/Etc...), 18 (Creatures), 41 (Animals) Eye Colour: Light-Blue (Previously), Bluish-Green, Deep-Gold/Amber (When In consumption/Under the influence Of Alcholic Beer, his eyes turn these colours. it seems to run through his family as the same effect to the pupils occur similarly to Wyatt and Bill.) Hair Colour: Dark-Brown Themes: Legal Trouble (Theme), Hunter Of Stars (Truck Chase), Rampage 1 (Rampage Theme) Feats: *Eviscerated The impersonator by Ramming it with his truck and then with it stuck on the grille guard he rammed it through multiple brick walls then through a truck hauling sharp-End steel and letting it slide of the grille and into a cliff where it shattered into chunks of flesh. Unscathed. *Killed one his Provokers by strapping him on pole to the trailer of his truck decapitating him entirely by the top of a steel Bridge. *Survived getting crushed by his own truck, even unscathed when emerging from it. *Survived a Private Jet Crash (Not a Passenger, It Crashed by him on the ground) *Caused Heavy mayhem in one single area during his First Rampage **Killed Over 50-60 Criminal Gang Members **Blew Up a Stolen Tank **Collapsed a Building by himself Notes: *Somewhere inbetween his life before moving to Los Angeles But after killing the Impersonator, he was temporarily possessed by a Dream Demon but he successfully destroyed it, however he Obtained His Rampage & Invulnerability abilities. *The House him and his friends used to live in, they took their possessions shove them in A Moving truck and later set it “For Sale” which was later bought by 3 rednecks. *Its worth noting that he can be “Chaotic” at times when heavily Drunk, as the time when Alex had Owen drink over 13 Bottles Of Whisky, as an experiment to see if he will Pass Out. **Killed around 7 Quadruped Creatures in Lago Pantano, in one single area. **Set a Camper Van On Fire **Got a Helicopter and Crashed into the side of the Abandoned Motel in Blaire County Known Vehicle/s: *'Classic-Western' - His First Vehicle and his main Transport and Vehicle-Rammer, His Truck seems to be modified with slightly elongated Exhaust-Stacks, A more powerful engine than normal conventional Semi-Truck engines his speed boosts up to 180 mph, 215 mph trailer-less, Sadly it was completely Destroyed by a New giant Creature Called “Creation”. *'Grey-Wolf' - After when Jason Gardner Heavily damaged His First Truck which is currently being rebuilt along with a new engine, Owen found a new truck to use, a Grey Mack Superliner with similar red outlines, as well as similar enhanced engine that he used for his western star the only difference is that it now goes 245 mph Trailer-less, However its Engine was stolen by a few migrants when he left out in the open it is currently stored in Wyatt’s Garage. *'Phantom' - A Newly purchased Truck he got after his Engine was stolen, the Truck is a 2005 Black Sleeper Kenworth W900, The Truck was painted to look similar to Wyatt’s Truck, as-Well as the Same Engine, The Truck was Also utilized in Vehicle Races/Matches which is why he also armed it with 2-Miniguns that retract from the sides of the Truck Hood, as well as a mine-Dropping capsule, the Truck itself is Also secondarily Powered by a Nuclear Battery just in-case he loses gas in the day or if an EMP occurs. The Truck has a Grille Guard Similar to the one on his classic western. *'Grey-Challenger' - A 2013 Model dodge challenger srt8 392 he earned during his first hour in Los Angeles after a Race he unwittingly Began with a few Gang Members. The challenger was Customized a Bit after he gained enough money to do so, Currently it is Painted a Porpoise-Grey with a Thick Silver-Grey Stripe striking through the middle, back to front. The challengers windows are Lightly-Tinted and is weaponized with Low-Explosive Rounds that can be shot through all 4 of his headlights up-Front if they have been retracted, However the mines can’t be dropped rather shot out through a launcher In The Trunk, and the Trunk can Automatically Close or Open. *'Treader' - The Treader is Owen’s Truck he uses during his Forsaken SC Times, The Treader is a Black 1990 Kenworth W900A with A few key areas having colours such as; Golden, Dark-Grey, and Silver. The Treader is Powered by a CAT 3408 V8 Engine with Controllable Sound-Reducing Walls around it inside of the hood allowing him to lower or Increase the Sound of the engine heard. The Exhaust Stacks of the Truck are slightly Thicker and Straight than the original, there are 8 Small Poles (2 Protruding from the top of the stacks, and 6 on the sides.) which blaze up like a Match-stick once the engine Starts, The Front-Windshield of the Truck are able to retract downwards similar to the Door Windows. the Truck has a Custom-Guardrail attached to the front. The Truck has 3-Horns (According to Owen 2 Horns are used normally while the third horn is slightly louder and increases the Deadly-Like Sound Blast Of the Horns.) Combat Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-C to 9-A During Rampage | 9-B to 8-C Via equipment Powers And Abilities: *Immortality (Type 2, and Currently 3 & 4) (got his throat slit and still up and running, He is technically affected by the Los Angeles Phenomenon.), Regeneration (Low-Mid (Currently after possession) | Mid-Godly in Los Angeles) (He Can seemingly regenerate wounds in a fast rate, injuries such as Deep Cuts, and Bone fracture | after his possession he can practically survive blood-loss and regenerate limbs | in Los Angeles he is practically invulnerable to Being erased from existence as he will reincarnate a quarter kilometre away from where he dies) *Weapon Mastery (Can wield His melee Weapons and shotguns with ease, and can do movie-styled attacks with them too) *Berserk Mode (First Rampage, He Wasn’t bake to control himself during his “First” Rampage) *Resistance (Types 3, 5, 6) (Still unknown how he managed to be unaffected to any manipulations related to his Mind and soul) *Resurrection (his neck got snapped by the edge of a bridge via a chain wrapped around his neck connected to an anvil, but 3 days later he came back to life, though he puked out nearly a gallon of blood out of his mouth, Los Angeles Phenomenon) *Invulnerability (A newfound Ability he gained after getting Possessed by a Dream Demon and getting it out, and later Destroy. At-times in a Fight he can shift into this ability making him completely invulnerable To Damage Or have slight intolerance to Pain. though after activation, it lasts for a Minute) *Neutral-Vision (Another ability in addition to his invulnerability Mode) *Statistics Amplification (Defence Statistics Amplify to high levels during Invulnerability, All Offence & Defence statistics Amplify higher during Rampage) *Resistance to Severe Temperatures (During Rampage, he seems completely resistant to Conventional temperatures as a Freeze-ray and a Flamethrower were used on him to no effect) *At-least Dimensional Storage (Can seemingly hold various weapons and Hand-Equipment in high Quantity with just a Pack he hides in his Wrapped Jacket) Attack Potency: Athlete Level, Street Level to Building Level Via equipment & Vehicles) | Small Building Level (During Rampage) Speed: Athletic Human Travel Speed, Subsonic Combat Speed , Transonic Melee Attack Speed, Hypersonic Melee Reaction Speed (Adding up to Owen’s Melee Attack Speed he has a Greatly Unreal Melee Reaction Speed, When swinging his machete in his perspective he is swinging Twice-as-slow than a normal Human Sword swing, in reality he is swinging his sword at an Inhuman Speed making others see it as just a Rapidly-Moving Flash-Blur in the Matrix Of their perspective, This adds up to his enhanced vision as when swinging the world around seems definitively Slower.), | Subsonic Travel Speed Via Vehicles, Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can lift a low-budget Oven and throw it with ease at an animal), Class 25 with Trucks (At-least the Max weight he can carry in his Truck’s) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Physically, Street Class to Building Class Via Equipment & Vehicles | Small Building Level (During Rampage) Durability: Street Level Physically, Potentially City Block Level (Survived amidst the Explosion of the Bow during Athos’ Fall) | Small Building Level+ Trucks. | Small Town Level+ (During Rampage, Bullets, explosions, Attacks, And Other Conventional Attacks don’t phase him at all during Rampage) Stamina: Likely peak human+ Range: Standard Melee Range With Or Without Melee Weapons, Hundreds Of Meters With Weaponry, Several Meters with FlameThrower, Kilometres with Sniper Standard Equipment: Latin Machete, Remington Versa Max Tactical Shotgun, Large Pickaxe, Daniel Defense DDM4V11 Rifle, AK-74, Uzi SMG, GR-5200J Chainsaw, Baseball bat, RPGL, Silenced AWM Sniper Rifle, Grenades, Thompson Machine Gun, Taser, Blowtorch, Flamethrower, Sticky Bombs Notable Weapons *'A.P. Handgun' - The AP Handgun or APH, is a Pistol that Owen Utilizes. The AP Pistol appears to resemble the Colt SCAMP with elements from the OTs-33 Pernach. It also has similarities to the Glock pistol series, especially the Glock 18 in performance and having the ability of full-auto firing, as well as to 17C/24 in appearance due to its slightly-long barrel. *'Triple-Open Shotgun' - The TH Shotgun appears to be a weapon based on the Kel-Tec KSG, only having a boxier profile. The Shotgun comes with picatanny Rails on the top, sides and bottom of the weapon and what appears to be two independent tubes right below the main barrel giving its Name. It has two iron sights, a prominent feature of the KSG. Intelligence: Slightly Over Average Weakness: Heavy Blows to the head (Due to his bandage that covers his right eye also covering up a part of the skull which slightly sensitive, he can get knocked out for at-least Half-An-Hour, when Hit with an object severely hard.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Invulnerability This ability was gained after successfully Evaporating a Dream Demon That was possessing him, it gives him a full minute of Complete Invincibility to Tactical or High-Calibre Weapon Fire, Even explosions. And then soon after needs 5 minutes to refresh. However he can still be Halfway damaged and knocked down by Getting hit by a Vehicle, This Ability was based on GTA V’s Trevor’s Special Ability Of the Same Name. Release Trailer A technique used for chasing a TryHard Speedster, he releases his trailer from his truck boosting his speed a bit and give him an advantage to turn easier and catch up and pass. Rampage Rampage is an ability which occurs when severely Damaged to a point, where his Offence land Defence Statistics Amplifies Higher than his Invulnerability. At this point he is Highly intolerant to Damage, Pain, Or Bleeding. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia *I was inspired by Jason Voorhees to make a serial killer character, thus Owen was Born * His Phone Number when Converted from Number To Letter (Except for the Zero) Translates to “Owen” *His Canadian Nationality, Invulnerability & Rampage were All Inspired by Trevor Phillips’ Abilities & Physique from Grand Theft Auto V Category:SuperNatural Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Canadians Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Vehicle Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Berserkers Category:Resistance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users